The Legendary Quest Part II
by Ash the Aura Guardian
Summary: After Kanto, the gang goes to Johto to catch the other Legendaries. But why has Bianca come to Ash? How dos SHE know of Team Aura? Poke/Alto/Mare Shipping. Rated T to be safe.
1. Latias's Jealousy

**Yo! It's me again! Sincere thanks to those who read the first part of the series. So, here's the start of the second part, The Legendary Quest Part II!**

**Summary-Ash Ketchum has finally captured all the Pokemon from the Kanto region, including the Legendaries. Now that the Johto region has come back, be ready to see Ash trying to capture all the legendaries from the Johto region and a battle of romance between Misty and Latias while one wants the affection of Ash, the other wants to maintain hers.**

**And…………let the story begin!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**CHAPTER-I-LATIAS"S JEALOUSY**

"Ummm……Brock? In how long will we be able to reach? Asked Misty, annoyed at the Breeder-in-training for getting them lost. Not only that, he was not ready to return the map. Misty looked up at one of the trees, which had a peculiar lightning shaped cut on it.

"Look at the cut, Brock. This was the same one I made the first time we came here. We've been seeing that one cut three times. Face it, Brock. We're lost." said an annoyed Misty. She glared at Brock and gave him a sideways slam. He tossed the map, gave an indigent 'Hey' before falling on the ground, face-first. Misty caught the map and led them towards a clearing which they all agreed so set up a camp at. Because of Brock's continuous map-snatching, whining and pouting, it took them the whole day to reach and it was already getting a little dark.

They all started to set up the whole camp. Ash opened his bag and out came his black Pikachu. In the same way, Misty released Starla (her Pikachu) and both of the Chus started playing tag, black and yellow blurs chasing each other a round. Then they set up the tents, during which the Chus felt obliged to interfere and when the job was finished, Brock brought out his crockery, but it was simply useless without the fire.

After the camp was set up, Latias was the first to speak. "Guys, I think two of us should go to the woods and fetch some fire wood." Do not be fooled, though. She did not say this with any good intention. She just wanted to go with Ash, all alone and to show him how much better she was than Misty.

"I'll go." said Ash._ "Great."_ thought Latias. _"Now I'll volunteer and Ash and I will go together. Bye-bye, Misty. He-he."_ thought Latias. What happened was that her plan backfired.

"I'll go with Ash." declared Misty. Hearing this, Latas became angry enough that you could convert her head's heat into electricity and you could power the whole world for a year. Her plan simply backfired! Well, this was bad. But she was not one of those who easily gave would go.

"No, Misty. I should go. I think you should rest. The journey must've taken a lot out of you. Even worse than it must've treated me." said Latias, hoping that Misty would comply. But it was not to happen. She just shook her head and said:

"No, Latias. I think you should rest. It will even give me and Ash some much required alone time." said Misty, while blushing. It made Latias angry. Obviously, she did not show it. She just nodded and sat down. She thought that protesting would just make the others suspicious. Ash picked up the Legendaries and told Pikachu to come to him. It did. Then Misty did the same and picked up her Poke belt. Then they went back into the forest. Unknown to our Heroes, three people were watching them.

"Hey! The head twerp and twerpette are inside the forest! Let's attack them!" said James, looking keenly at the departing shapes of the twerps. But Meowth thought of something else.

"Let's attack da twoips at da camp instead. The twoips there are weaker!" said Meowth.

"Actually, we should leave them be." said Jessie. The others stared at her open-mouthed, not ready to believe that Jessie could say this. The answer she gave made sense to them so they closed their mouths.

"We came only to give the message. We will simply give the message to the twerps when they are all together. Until then, let's enjoy a picnic. The others gave swift nods and had a huge picnic. To explain the picnic, Team Aura's leader, Ash the Aura Guardian, was a Gazillionaire. 'nuff said.

_With Ash and Misty:_

Both Ash and Misty were roaming around, searching for firewood in the forest. That is when,

"AACCHOO!!" Misty sneezed. It was so hard and sudden that it made Ash jump.

He looked at Misty in a worried manner. She was looking cold, and was shivering, though she tried to hide it. Ash was not fooled. He covered her with his jacket and hugged her along the way. Even though they were together, it did not prevent her to blush.

"Thanks," she said, her face warm "but do you know what would make me warmer?"

Before Ash could say anything, Misty pulled him towards herself and they kissed passionately. Misty's tongue then wandered near Ash's mouth, seeking permission, which Ash happily gave. They then stood there for a long time, kissing, after which they had to break off because of the lack of air.

"Umm……I think we should go to collect the firewood." said Ash, after which both of them went to collect firewood. Meanwhile, Latias and Brock were having a little chat.

"You love Ash." said Brock, stating the obvious. As always.

"No I don't. Whatever made you think that?" said Latias, her face beet red because of embarrassment and all she thought was, _"Oh Crap! How did he know? Am I that obvious?"_ Brock said something after that, which made her think that he was telepathic, too.

"Don't think you're obvious. It's just that I have trained eyes, that's all." After which Latias screamed at the poor breeder.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I LOVE HIM? THE ONLY THING IS THAT YOU'RE A HORMONAL FREAK WHO DESERVES A BEATING!" she screamed, pleased to see Brock scared out of his wits. He ran and hit behind a rock, to which Latias replied with a 'stay there'. She then huffed and Brock came from behind the rock and said,

"Hey. Don't get angry. I understand. It must be hard for you that some other girl is already in love with him. But there are many other fish in the sea." Brock said. He saw as Latias sighed and looked at the darkening of the sky only one thought came into her mind, _"wonder why the sky is showing my chances with Ash, fading…fading…fading…_

_No! I will not give up this early! Ash will be mine and mine only!"_ After some time, they saw Ash and Misty appear. It was dark by now. They lit a fire, during which Brock cracked jokes with them about how he would be an uncle soon, and Latias gave occasional smiles to hide the turmoil inside her. When Brock was about to cook, though, a smoke bomb dropped on the vicinity and came a motto.

"We are well fed so Prepare for Trouble." Said a familiar voice.

"The food was great so Make it Double."said, another all-too familiar voice.

"To cover the world with devastation."said the female.

"To divide all people within our nation."said the male.

"To destroy the evils of truth and love."said the female.

"To destroy all of the stars above."said the male.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Aura! Cast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to lose the fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Team Aura!" sighed the gang, obviously in relief.

"Hey! We are super-powerful villains! Why did you sigh in relief?' protested Jessie.

"Well,……"started Latias,

"When we saw your entrance," continued Misty,

"We thought that there was real trouble at hand," continued Ash,

"But it's only you!" concluded Brock. The Team was angry, but they swallowed it. They came to give a message.

"Look, twerps. We only came to warn you that we will battle you every time you capture a legendary. Just to test your strength." Said Jessie.

"So, until then," continued James,

"Farewell!" they all shouted and they vanished using a smoke bomb.

"Well……that was……" started Ash,

"Weird." The others chorused.

_In the morning………_

"Ash! Get Up!" Misty screamed into Ash's ear. He awoke with a jolt, to find Misty ready. He then got ready and the gang soon left to search for the Legendaries.

"I've heard hat Suicune likes this lake a lot." said Brock, pointing to the picture of the ake. It was a few kilometers away. They ran to the spot and then waited for a long time. They wated, and waited, and waited until,

"GUYS! LOOK! Ash shouted out, and the others also saw what Ash was pointing at. It was a magnificent blue glowing figure, which waited for them a little while and then ran. Ash then sent out Articuno, and then they gave chase to the mighty Pokemon, Suicune.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, so here's the first chapter of the second part. Be sure to wait for the next chapter! Till then, Ciao and R&R! Please, all the people who read the story, member or not a member, review!**


	2. First Blood

**Hi, everyone! Here's the next chapter to the fic. Read and enjoy!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Last time,_

"_GUYS! LOOK! Ash shouted out, and the others also saw what Ash was pointing at. It was a magnificent blue glowing figure, which waited for them a little while and then ran. Ash then sent out Articuno, and then they gave chase to the mighty Pokemon, Suicune._

_The story continues………………_

"Look! There he is!" shouted Ash, pointing at Suicune and jumping like a boy who found a 'FREE TOYS' board on a shop. Maybe even more excited. Brock and a fuming Latias got off the Articuno. The reason was that there was only enough space for three people and Latias could not un-transform until it was her turn to be challenged by Ash. So Ash, ever the gentleman, had Misty sit on his lap and he tightened his arms around the waist. Actually, this was Brock's idea. Ash suggested that they should go in pairs, on Moltres and Articuno, but Brock said that there were chances that Latias and he himself got left behind and it would just have been inconvenient. And this was the cause of her anger. Wel, on to the story!

As we were talking, Ash had already told his Pikachu to take a stance. Misty, Brock, Latias, Starla and Ash's legendaries were watching the battle. So was Team Rocket. They had a bet on who would win. Jessie had her money on Ash. James and Meowth had their money on Suicune.

"Okay, Suicune! Let the battle begin! Ash shouted, to which Suicune replied in a snarl, to signal that he was ready.

"Pikachu! Start this battle with a Volt Tackle! ordered Ash, as Pikachu charged up and got engulfed in blue electricity. It made a dash towards the Suicune. Surprisingly, it just kept standing there. Pikachu was about to hit when it moved with such speed that Pikachu missed easily. Then Suicune used a powerful Hydro pump on Pikachu's back. He then shot off like a missile towards……Mewtwo! He levitated just in time to dodge Pikachu. Pikachu finally stopped Suicune held his breath and all the others released theirs.

"Okay, Pikachu! Let's play his game! Use Double Team to confuse him!" Ash said, pleased to see the Suicune confused and turning round and round. Just like he was trying to chase a donut which was running round and round.

"Now to make it even with Suicune, Pikachu! Attack him with a Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu then charged up with blue electricity around it. With a loud 'PIIKAACHUUUU!' the Thunder Bolt was executed and this left Suicune trying to regain balance after getting his teeth shocked out. He was stumbling around when he got hit by an Iron Tail, which was enough to snap him back to reality. Then he used his own physical attack, an Ice fang, on Pikachu's right leg. The ice slowly spread trying to cover Pikachu's body after some time, Pikachu was engulfed in the eyes, but could not even twitch.

"NO! PIKACHU!" Ash yelled out, his knuckles clenched and becoming white. He looked at Pikachu and looked distraught. Then his head sunk in shame. He finally lost. He got defeated in Johto. This is where it all ended. He had let everyone down. His mom, Misty, Brock, all of them. He even let his Pokemon down. He was a useless weakling. Then suddenly, Ash started shaking. Then, to their surprise, Ash let his first tear drop. He fell on his knees and slammed his fist onto the ground. Then it happened.

Seeing his friends cry was not on top of his 'FAVORITE THINGS' list. Seeing Ash's soul crumple like this Pikachu became mad. He growled and his whole body became electric blue. Then he screamed 'KAAACHUUU!! "and the ice completely broke off and all surprisingly flew towards Suicune. It ploughed the Pokemon down and it fell. It struggle to get up but Ash, who was still shocked, ordered Pikachu for a Thunder attack and then it screamed out, 'KAA CHU PIKA PIKAPI PIKA! KA CHU IKA APICHU!PI PII KAA? KA CHU IKA APICHU!' which only Ash and Meowth could understand. A stray tear rolld down Ash's eye and then the executed attack not only damaged but paralyzed the opponent.

_Meanwhile with the Auras,_

Meowth was sniffling and the others looked at him quizzically. Then after a while, Jessie asked Meowth why he was crying, Meowth said,

"Pikachu told da Suicune dat, 'No one breaks Ash's dream, ya rabid dog! Not even da Legendaries! Ya hear me? Not even da legendaries!" after which Meowth started bawling his eyes out.

"That's so sweet!" Jessie exclaimed, after which she started crying. James was no better.

"Pikachu's so loyal!"James cried out. After that, the Aura trio set up camp.

Suicune lay on the ground, it's flesh charred and then Pikachu told Ash to snap out of it and catch the Pokemon. Ash took out a Pokeball and threw it on the Pokemon. Ash expected this one to flunk the test, but to his surprise, the Pokemon was caught in the first Pokeball! It didn't even put on a struggle! Then Ash hugged Pikachu, who personally brought the Pokeball to Ash. They both embraced warmly. The others watched the scene happily. They were not surprised, though, why the capture happened so suddenly. They already knew. It was Ash's care which made Pikachu snap which executed so many feelings which temporarily shorted the Pokemon's will. Then they all got up, Pikachu and Starla getting off their master's shoulders and walking side by side.

"Ash, what did Pikachu actually say, anyways? Misty asked. Ash gave an answer which did not satisfy her,

"It's for me to know, and you to find out!" Ash joked, to which Misty gave him a whack on his head. The rest of the trip was uneventful. When the camp was set up, they lit a campfire and sang songs and exchanged ghost stories. Soon, they all went to sleep and awaited the next morning.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, now that this is taken care of, I would just like to say one thing……**

**Read and Review, guys and gals. When you read, you enjoy the story. When you review, the author gets the urge to write more. The criticism helps the** **author to improve and provide better results. Well, Ciao!**


	3. Battle Day

**Hi, loyal fans! This here is Chapter three of my fic! This guy is really sorry to keep you waiting… Well, here's Chapter Three of TLQ 2!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Battle Day**_

_Last time,_

"_Ash, what did Pikachu actually say, anyways? Misty asked. Ash gave an answer which did not satisfy her,_

"_It's for me to know, and you to find out!" Ash joked, to which Misty gave him a whack on his head. The rest of the trip was uneventful. When the camp was set up, they lit a campfire and sang songs and exchanged ghost stories. Soon, they all went to sleep and awaited the next morning._

_The story continues……_

"Brock, are we lost…AGAIN?" Misty asks a frightened Brock, who felt the piercing gaze of his five companions: Misty, Ash, Latias , Pikachu and Starla on his back, imagining the latter four with 4 feet long swords and Misty with her mallet of 3 D's (Doom, Death and Despair) if he confirmed their suspicions… so his reply was simple…

"N…n…no, Misty! Why would you say that?" Brock asked. Misty looked at him in an exasperated manner…

"How can you not notice, Brock… We've passed this very tree at least 5 TIMES!" Misty screamed out at Brock, and at the moment Latias, Misty and even Starla pulled out mallets from nowhere and struck Brock, who went woozy and crumpled to the ground soon after.

"Uhhh…"stated Ash, summing up his and his Pikachu's thoughts and expressing them. He clearly had a newfound respect for the Breeder…this assault would have killed Ash, to be sure.

Ash then released Suicune and had Brock's limp body be carried, while Misty led them to an 'appropriate for camp' clearing…

As the camp was being set up, Brock was healed by Latias and shocked back into the world by Starla, their 'new' medical team for cases like Brock…anyways, Brock was pestered and pressured into helping them and soon the camp was set up…

Soon, wood was needed for the fire, and the same teams which went through for the three previous camps (Misty and Ash for the firewood, Brock and Latias for guarding the camp) were suggested, but Ash had other ideas…

"Hey, Misty…This time you and LATIAS go get the firewood…I'm not feeling good…" Ash requested. He seriously was pretty tired after having to do more than half the work himself,_**(And I'm tired of writing too much fluff…)**_ and also being the main target of the two Pikachu's sick sense of humor…

Misty replied with a 'sure' and then after both girls and Starla had gone, Brock, Pikachu and Ash were left alone, but none of them noticed our best loved villains observing them…

_Meanwhile, with our favorite trio…_

"So Jessie, when do we go and nab that Pikachu?" James asked. Their new boss, knowing how to lull them into doing the job nicely, told them that the battles were just a ruse to nab Pikachu…

"Not now, we'll get in when the two twerps leave… and today is the day for the battle, not the one in which we steal the mouse…" Jessie told them. Suddenly, Meowth saw the girls leaving…

"Hey, you two's guys! Both the twuhpettes are leavin'…" Meowth shouted out, and then Jessie used the sinister smile she was saving for this very moment and used her best evil voice…

"Now, we attack." She said in a dangerous manner.

_Back with the heroes…_

"Hey, Brock…Why don't we play some games at my new NDS to kill the time…"Ash suggested, but before Brock could reply, smoke rose all around them and they groaned when the heard the all too familiar voices…

"We're ready to rumble so Prepare for Trouble." Said a familiar voice.

"The Twerpettes are absent so Make it Double." said, another all-too familiar voice.

"To cover the world with devastation." said the female.

"To divide all people within our nation." said the male.

"To destroy the evils of truth and love." said the female.

"To destroy all of the stars above." said the male.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Aura! Cast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to lose the fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

"It's THEM…" Ash cried out, bored. Brock nodded his head, Pikachu already went inside the tent for a nap. Then they both turned and started to go back into the tent.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Jessie screamed out, her face red with fury.

"To sleep, where else?" Ash said, "After all, we don't have time for bad comedy…" This further fueled Jessie's anger.

"HEY! TODAY"S BATTLE DAY!" The trio screamed out. Ash spun around.

"You don't say…so who's my opponent?"Ash asked. James stepped forward. Ash grinned.

"This is going to b fun… GO! SUICUNE!" A blinding blue flash later, Suicune came out and howled.

After this, James went into his trance-like zombie state. Ash shuddered. He remembered seeing the transformation once before… it was gonna take awhile…

"Go, Lucario." James said in a monotonous and dead voice, which sent chills down everyone's spine. The Pokemon came out, not looking like the jovial Lucario they had just met yesterday. It was the aura afflicted zombie they met at Kanto.

Ash went with the offensive."Alright, Suicune! Start with Iron tail!" Ash ordered. Suicune gathered energy on it's tail, making it as strong as Iron and ran towards Lucario. But the attack was parried by a Mach Punch by Lucario. Both attacks conflicted, leading to a standstill.

_Elsewhere…_

"Hmm…Let's see what Ash is capable of…" mused the leader of Team Aura, watching the battle with great interest. Next to him sat Zefri, the inter-dimensional hopper, who was busy with his copy of HeartGold.

"YEAH! GO, MUDKIP!" Screamed Zefri, whom Ash shot an annoyed look.

"If I remember correctly, you're in the starting of the game…" Zefri nodded. "And Mudkip is not available at this stage…" Zefri nodded again. "THEN HOW COME YOU'RE CHEERING ONE?"

'Oops, my bad…" Said Zefri, scratching the back of his head, blushing. Ash just groaned.

"Why do I get the dunderheads…" He thought.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, here we've got the standstill of a battle, and the fight has just started. Who will win? Place your bets, cross your fingers and stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!**

**Ash the Aura Guardian**


	4. An Old Friend

**Hey, guys! This chapter has something new... a surprise... read ahead!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Last time,_

"_Go, Lucario." James said in a monotonous and dead voice, which sent chills down everyone's spine. The Pokemon came out, not looking like the jovial Lucario they had just met yesterday. It was the aura afflicted zombie they met at Kanto._

_Ash went with the offensive."Alright, Suicune! Start with Iron tail!" Ash ordered. Suicune gathered energy on it's tail, making it as strong as Iron and ran towards Lucario. But the attack was parried by a Mach Punch by Lucario. Both attacks conflicted, leading to a standstill._

_The story continues..._

"Suicune! Use Ice Beam!" Ash cried out. Suicune was, in fact, successful in freezing the Lucario's tail, but nothing else. The aura pokemon was too fast.

" Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" James ordered. It hit Suicune directly, and the pooch flew backwards like the incarnation of wind it was.

"Grrr... get up, Suicune!" It got up. "Now use Hyper Beam!" Suicune launched the attack. The attack was slow, but because Lucario's tail was frozen, it could not launch itself to safety, and got a mouthful of light.

"Lucario, use another Aura Sphere!" James cried out! Sure as hell, even though James should have become smarter in these few years, he was about as smart as a brick. Suicune easily dodged the attack in full speed.

"Okay, Suicune! Time to finish this! Sheer Cold!" Ash cried out. Lucario tried to dodge, but the tail slowed him down. Lucario froze into a block of ice, and Team Aura did not prove lucky, even then. James then came back o life, with a sad look. He turned towards Jessie, shoulders slumped.

"We lost again, didn't we?" James asked. When she nodded her head, Meowth threw a glowing ball towards Ash. It materialized into a blue silhouette of a boy. Ash looked on, confused.

"Let us demonstrate the power of the Aura drone, shall we?" Jessie sad with a smile. They then looked on as the _thing_ passed through a tree. The tree died, and Brock's mouth opened in a comic O.

"What...was that?" Ash asked to no one in particular. Team Aura was just running away, but Ash broke out of his trance suddenly, called out Pikachu and said,

"Oh no, you don't! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, and Pikachu sent the three idiots blasting off.

"Now what do we do with this..._thing_?" Brock asked.

"What else? Suicune! Ice Beam!" Ash ordered. To their surprise, the attack just went through the thing!

"WHAT!" Ash exclaimed in surprise. _"That didn't go too well..."_ he thought. He tried all his pokemon's attacks, but failed. He also found out that the thing, whenever it passed through something, their aura was manipulated. It could faint pokemon and humans, while it killed plants.

_Sometime later..._

Ash soon found out that this thing could not be killed. All his Pokemon went down in the attempt. Only Brock & him were left standing. The thing came towards them. Just when they thought they were dead, though, ligh covered it and what Ash saw shocked him to the very least.

Behind the thing, was a Pokemon, a Latios to be sure. But what was next to him shocked Ash the most, because what Ash saw was a girl with brown hair,wearing a green shirt ripped in numerous places and a worn out white skirt. Her face was battered & bruised. Her eyes had a wild look in them.

Standing next to Latias was none other than his old crush, Bianca.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, we see that Bianca has returned. Now the fic will be sort of Poke/Alto/Mare Shipping, and honestly, now I'm not sure which one will be there. On that note, ciao! Enjoy and constructive criticism/reviews much appreciated.**


End file.
